You Jelly?
by confused-kendall
Summary: What happens when Kendall spends too much time with Carlos? Kogan.


Logan watched as the shortest member in the band sitting on the orange sofa in the apartment with his boyfriend, yeah, that's right, _boyfriend, _laughing and playfully punching each other's arms, probably about those ridiculous jokes that Carlos made up, Logan never really did understand why the boys like it so much, I mean, it wasn't _that_ funny, well, it wasn't funny enough to make Logan laugh, sometimes he just pretends that it was funny and chuckle. There's this weird look on this Latino's face, he was grinning at his _boyfriend_, Kendall, looking at him almost like he's flirting. And well, Kendall doesn't seem to care, he doesn't even seem to notice.

Logan felt, he felt, he felt nothing but pure jealousy, this brunette usually does not have feelings like these, not till now, now he just want to get up, immediately sit on his boyfriend's lap and kiss him on the lips, showing Carlos that he owns him, also reminding Carlos that flirting with best friend's boyfriend or girlfriends are not allowed, one of the huge rules on their "Big Time Rush's Book Of Rules" that they all created not long ago.

But Logan can't, he knows that Carlos was one of his best friends and he would never hurt his feelings, even though Carlos is hurting his feelings as well. So he decided to drop this, which was hard, and pour a glass of milk for himself, he walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, searching for the milk, which he didn't. _That's weird_, Logan was the only one here that drinks milk often, he scanned through the room and finally saw the now empty milk on the coffee table, and he knew it was empty because it was lying on the table with no milk spilling.

Walking over to the coffee table, he grabbed the milk and shaked it, making sure that it was really empty, turns out it is. "Oh! Hey Logie," Kendall greeted, flashing a million dollar smile to the now confused looking Logan, "why ya so confused?" scooted over to Carlos and patted the space beside him, gesturing Logan to sit with him. "Why is the milk empty?" Logan asked, scratching the back of his neck, feeling dumb. Kendall chuckled, "We're out of drinks, so me and Carlitos decided to drink some milk." Logan pouted, "But can't you just drink water? Milk's my favorite and now you guys drank it all." Frowning a little now, Kendall leaned onto Logan's shoulders, "I'm sorry babe, I'll ask Katie and mom to buy some more later m'kay?" Logan smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Logan could barely control his feelings anymore, Kendall had spent more, yes, _more_ time with Carlos than his own boyfriend, even though the four boys had done lots of things together, Carlos and Kendall were always in their own childish world, leaving Logan and James behind, awkwardly watching them. Logan could explode any moment, jealousy running through _every single _inch of his body, shouldn't boyfriends spend more time together? _The answer's yes, _he thought.

And that's when Logan thought of an idea.

* * *

The smaller boy decided to act normal, picking a random book to read, sitting on Kendall's bed in the room they both shared, waiting for him to arrive the apartment, _god I wish he's here already, _with that thought, he jumped when he heard noises from outside, _I guess that should be him. _James and Carlos are in the pool hanging with a bunch of friends that they don't really know, which was great, Logan didn't want Carlos anywhere his boyfriend, Katie and mama Knight are both having a girls night out, which they have every Friday, or Saturday, wouldn't be back anytime soon. _That must be him._

"Logie?" Kendall shouted, walking around the living room. "Logan?" he called again, heading towards his shared room with Logan. Kendall slowly opened the door, looking around the room, empty, when he stepped inside, he was slammed into the door, and now chest-to-chest to a brunette he loved so much.

Looking at the shorter boy in front of him, his pouty, pink lips and those beautiful brown eyes, he smiled "H-" his words are cut off when Logan roughly kissed Kendall, his tongue licked along the blonde's bottom lip, which was quickly granted, the brunette's tongue swooped forward, meeting Kendall's, the smaller boy pressed his tongue against Kendall's sensitive spots, running it along the roof of his mouth. The blonde moaning into the kiss, fighting Logan's tongue with his own for dominance.

Logan decided to allow Kendall to control the kiss for a while before thrusting his hips towards Kendall's clothed cock, earning a moan from the blonde. Grinning slightly, Logan grabbed Kendall's shirt in order to pull him closer to him, slowly walking backwards towards the bed, just right before Kendall could push the man in front of him on the bed, the brunette turned them around, successfully straddling the taller boy's hips. "Move," Logan demanded, pointing at the top part of the bed, moving away from the blonde, the blonde raised his eyebrows, but obeyed, lifting himself by his elbows and moving closer to the headboard, "good."

Logan smiled, when he got Kendall where he wanted him to, he leaned down to sweetly kiss the boy under him, moving to his jawline, then kissing down to his neck, licking and nipping the pale skin, the blonde lets out a moan, telling Logan that he's enjoying it. Logan began speaking, "Tell me Kendall, why are you always with Carlos?" grinding under the cock that he adored so much, "W-what?" Kendall looked at the brunette who had his eyes closed, "I said, why were you hanging with Carlos alot?" Logan asked once again, now grinding harder on the blonde's hard on. The taller boy moaned, "I-Huh? I don't under-" he said with an confused eyes. "Shut up, you know what I mean," now moving closer to the boy under him, straddling his chest, so that his lower body was facing Kendall's face.

The blonde moaned when Logan's fingers were slowly running along his jawline, he still doesn't know what Logan meant, "I don't like seeing you with Carlos, Kendall, I really don't, are you going to stop hanging out with him?" Logan said with an innocent tone, knowing that this tone would get no denies. "B-but Logan, we're just fri-" Logan groaned, growing impatient now, "Answer my question." He said, grabbing one of Kendall's wrist tightly, "I-Logan, are you jealous?" Kendall grinned, making the boy above him blush. _Cocky bastard._

"No, now answer." Logan said, trying to hide his pink cheeks also. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Logie" The blonde replied, Logan knew he was playing dumb. "Now you're getting it," Logan growled, quickly, getting Kendall's shirt off, with a little help from Kendall, then grabbed both of Kendall's wrists with one hand, the other getting a silver metal object from the back of his jeans picket, after getting the object out, he cuffed both of Kendall's hands with his new toy and smiled, looking at the now struggling teen under him, "Wh-Wha?" Kendall looked up at his hands, realizing that he got handcuffed.

Without a word said, Logan toke his own shirt off and lowered his body so that his head was facing Kendall's erection. He grabbed it, squeezing it slightly, making the blonde shift uncomfortably. Logan smirked, biting his bottom lip, oh _god_ Kendall's so hot right now. He keeps on going, gripping Kendall's balls, sliding his hands from the bottom to the head, the brunette's cock twitched when Kendall lets out a moan, "You like it don't you? You want more?" Logan asked, dipping his mouth toward to the head of Kendall's clothed cock, nibbling and licking it while looking up, starring into the green eyes that he loved so much.

Kendall throws his head back, groaning at the pressure he's receiving, "God, yes, please Logie." bucking his hips toward again and again, _what the hell is happening, _the clueless Kendall thought. Logan couldn't take this anymore himself, reaching out to undo the blonde's pants, making a quick work of his pants, he popped the button and running his fingers slowly over Kendall's throbbing member as he pulled down the zipper. The blonde moaned once again, hips bucking upwards. The brunette hanged his fingers around the waistband of both Kendall's jeans and boxers, tugging the material down his ankles.

Logan bit his lip when Kendall's cock bobbed free, pre-cum all over the head of his red, throbbing cock. He was about to wrap his fingers around Kendall's length, but stopped himself when he remembered what he had to do, smiling to himself when he heard a small whimper.

Since he knew Kendall was watching, he teasingly ran his fingers down his toned chest to his abs, reaching out to undo his belt, then doing the same thing he did to Kendall, pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, the blonde was literally drooling, his body telling him to touch that defined body, _every_ inch and part of it, especially that delicious cock which was dying to be touched also, but guess what, _he can't. _

Logan wrapped his fingers around the blonde's cock and gave it a few strokes, before pulling away climbed to the other side of the bed, Kendall followed Logan's body, studying his every move, when he caught Logan starring back at him, his breathing hitched, his boyfriend's brown eyes turned into dark brown, almost black.

He watched as the brunette slide two of his fingers into his mouth, _wait, is he going to prepare himself? No, hell no, _the brunette closed his eyes, moaning on purpose, licking his fingers making it nice and wet even though he knows Kendall couldn't see, but it doesn't matter, he liked the feeling, also likes hearing moans every so often.

When he thinks it's ready, he slowly pulled out his fingers and opened his eyes, Kendall is now biting his lip, so hard that it might actually draw blood, _just what I thought, _Logan smiled, starring at Kendall's dark green eyes, full of lust and need. He teasingly ran his fingers down to his entrance, moaning, still looking at the blonde, flicking his fingers over his hole over and over again, Logan leaned back, his back on the mattress, both legs almost wrapping around Kendall's neck, giving a better, no, an amazing view for the blonde, but he had to admit, it was a pretty weird position, the blonde bucked his hips upwards when Logan's finger went deep inside Logan himself, both boys moaning and groaning, "O-Oh, I bet you wish you are the one inside me now K-Kendall, I-I feel a-_ohh-_amazing."

Kendall's eyes widen, looking at the smaller brunette, no, the brunette's _entrance_. His fingers coming in and out of that, wet and ready hole, the blonde lets out a whimper, dying, desperate to get inside Logan with his leaking, and still throbbing cock. "Log-" Kendall stopped when he heard high pitched moan, he looked down, noticing that he was scissoring his fingers, still pumping in and out of his hole, making his cock twitch at the sound and the site from his smaller boyfriend, "S-So good." The brunette lets another finger to slip inside him, joining the other two, looking over, he saw Kendall's member, pooled with pre-cum, he leaned over to lick the head, still thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, "O-Oh my god, Logan, please" the blonde shuttered.

"Please what?" Logan said, looking up the blonde with his most cute, innocent eyes, "F-Fuck, ride m-me please L-Logan" the blonde replies, bucking his hips towards the shorter boy's mouth, shifting from left to right, hoping some magic spell would uncuff him and let him be free at once, but yeah it isn't happening.

When Logan left he's close to his edge, he stopped his fingers, looking at Kendall, smiling, "Promise me you won't spend time with Carlos more than me?" Logan scooting over to Kendall so he's straddling his hips again, "Y-Yes, I promise, god, please L-Logan" Kendall said, almost whining, Logan smiled, showing that gorgeous dimples of his, "Cool." Lifting himself by one hand, fingers wrapping around Kendall's length, teasing himself by running the head over his pink hole over and over again, groaning at the pressure.

"Ugh, Lo-" Kendall's groan immediately turned into a moan when he felt warmth all around his member, looking down, watching as his cock went deeper and deeper into Logan, soon the brunette was bouncing up and down, hands on Kendall's chest, "A-Ah!" Logan screamed, squeezing the blonde's chest tightly when Kendall thrusts his hips upward, hitting Logan's spot, "F-Fuck," _All I was thinking is to give him a fucking blowjob, now what I've done?_ Another moan came when Kendall continued thrusting his harder and deeper. "L-Logan, ugh, more"

The brunette bounced faster, crying out random words and moans, soon they were near the edge, "K-Kenny I'm c-close," Logan said, catching his breath, "Ugh, me too, let go baby." With one more thrust, they both let go, Kendall's seeds spilling into Logan, when Logan's were on the blonde's stomach. When their breathing pattern turns into normal again, Logan quickly leaned forward and gave Kendall a sweet kiss, then drifts off to sleep straightly on Kendall, not caring how dirty and sweaty he is right now. The taller boy smiled, still does not understand what happened just now, he was about to touch the boy above him, he realized he couldn't,

He was still handcuffed.

* * *

The next morning when Kendall woke up, Logan was already gone, happily sighed when his hands are free once again, he got dressed and walked out the room, "Logie?" Kendall called, checking through all rooms, stopped when he saw Logan in the kitchen, "what ya doin?" walking to Logan, his back facing Kendall, the blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Looking over his shoulders to see that he was making pancakes, he sniffed, getting a delicious smell, "can I have some?" Kendall asked when Logan puts his head on Kendall's shoulders, slightly turning it sideways, "maybe," smiling as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, just when their lips was an inch apart, they heard dramatic cough behind them.

Kendall groaned, which made Logan chuckled, they realized it was Carlos and James, "Hey Kendall, wanna go play some pranks on the new kids, I heard they're gonna be by the pool." Carlos asked as he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed some food. There was this feeling again, making Logan whispering a growl, surprisingly, Kendall heard, _what's going on with him?_

He shaked his thoughts out of the road when he left a tap on his shoulders, "Dude?" realizing it was Carlos, again, Kendall looked over at Logan, which was now pretending that he isn't caring about the conversation, which, _clearly, _is wrong, he knew he's listening to every word their saying. "Um, nah, I'll skip."

The Latino frowned a bit, "sorry bro, I'll promise you, next time, kay?" Kendall said, hoping that would cheer him up, "it's cool dude, it's totally fine." He smiled and went back to the table with James. "Happy?" Logan jumped when Kendall kissed the back of his neck, Logan nodded slightly, "pancake for you." Logan puts a plate of pancakes in front of Kendall and kissed Kendall's cheeks.

Kendall smiled, he still, _still, _does not get this boy.

* * *

**Yep. It isn't as good as I planned out, kinda rushed through this, apparently the middle part, which was the sex part, yes, the sex part, was horrible, I have no idea what I'm writing and I'm still not use to writing :P so I apologize if you're disappointed, and again, if you don't like it don't kill me, if you did, please leave a simple review! But I was thinking...should I start a story or something? idk. **

**Much love :***


End file.
